Balance the following chemical equation: $ $ $\text{HgO} \rightarrow$ $\text{Hg} +$ $\text{O}_2$
Answer: There are $2 \text{ O}$ on the right and only $1$ on the left, so multiply $\text{HgO}$ by ${2}$ $ {2}\text{HgO} \rightarrow \text{Hg} + \text{O}_2 $ Now there are $2 \text{ Hg}$ on the left and only $1$ on the right, so multiply $\text{Hg}$ by ${2}$ $ 2\text{HgO} \rightarrow {2}\text{Hg} + \text{O}_2 $ The balanced equation is: $ 2\text{HgO} \rightarrow 2\text{Hg} + \text{O}_2 $